A conventional fuse circuit formed in a semiconductor device includes a conductive line and a pair of electrodes, connected to the ends of the conductive line. The conductive line in a disconnection region, which is shaped to be narrower or thinner and is disconnected easily. The conductive line may be made of metal. In operation, a predetermined voltage is applied between the electrodes so that a predetermined current flows through the conductive line. When a specific increased amount of current flows through the conductive line, the disconnection region will melt and become disconnected.
According to the above described conventional fuse circuit, particles of the conductive line may be left over on the fuse circuit or on the semiconductor device. As a result, a reliability of the fuse circuit and the semiconductor device is decreased.